Indoraptor
|toyline appearances = Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Toyline }} Indoraptor is a new hybrid dinosaur that will be introduced in . Before the third trailer was released, it was confirmed to be a male. In an interview with Colin Trevorrow, it is confirmed that the Indoraptor will be the last hybrid of the franchise. Movies= Story Creation Characteristics The Indoraptor bears an eerie but powerful similitude appearance of the Indominus rex, but is about three-fourths the size, sports toe claws that are similar to a Velociraptor’s, and is primarily a dark black color, with an golden-yellow streak from the base of the neck to its tail, which bears strong resemblance to Blue's metallic blue streak. The shape of its head bears a resemblance to a Tyrannosaurus rex’s, and it has a sprinkled red mark around the eye orbit. The Indoraptor also exhibits night vision, allowing for it to preform well regardless of the time of day. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom The ''Indoraptor is revealed to be the main antagonist in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. In the second trailer, he is shown to be stalking Maisie Lockwood in her room, slowly reaching out to grab her. Another scene in the second trailer shows the dark silhouette of the Indoraptor's jaws. The second scene he is featured in during the second trailer shows him stepping towards Owen Grady. In the final trailer, his face is revealed, and it is also revealed that Owen had shot at him before he stood back up again to attack. Blue, Owen's last surviving raptor from the previous film is then shown pouncing on the Indoraptor like she does in the final trailer. The third scene the Indoraptor is featured in during the second trailer shows him roaring in an auctioneer's face. The final scene the Indoraptor is featured in is where he jumps out, snatching an officer that Owen bribes to help him, Claire Dearing, and Maisie get to safety before running off. The final trailer shows the Indoraptor inside a cage during a dinosaur auction where he is trying to grab Maisie, who seemed to be backing away from something else. The first scene he is featured in is where he is reaching out to grab Maisie while she is lying in her bed. The second scene the Indoraptor is featured in is where it is on top of the Lockwood Manor roof, roaring in front of the moon. The third scene the Indoraptor is featured in shows it trying to attack Owen from inside a guarded ladder. The fourth scene that features the Indoraptor has him getting down on all fours, while slowly aiming to attack Owen and Maisie, trapped on top of a skylight, before Claire seems to aim at him with an assault rifle equipped with a laser attachment, before the camera switches to the Indoraptor's face, and presumably makes threatening noises to Claire. The fifth scene that featured the Indoraptor shows him racing up a stairway trying to get Maisie before getting his head stuck while trying to enter a room. The sixth and final scene featuring the Indoraptor has him hanging upside-down on the side of the Lockwood Manor, reaching down and opening the balcony door that leads to Maisie's room before entering and going to the scene where he is going to grab her. Indoraptor_Full.png IndoraptorOnTheRoofWithOwen.png gofastpqpit.png kenwheatleylerrt.png indo.jpg Screenshot 2018-02-04 at 3.40.54 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-04 at 3.40.53 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-04 at 3.39.46 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-04 at 3.39.28 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-04 at 3.39.24 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-04 at 3.39.22 PM.png untitled3234xyqwz.png 30724792_161956311293581_1885375632309747712_n.jpg 30656437_561707864214180_8687083101513318400_n.jpg 30656553_561707900880843_1158761371639218176_n.jpg IndoraptorHand.png Indoraptor roaring at roof.png IndoraptorMaisiesRoom2.png IndoraptorMaisiesRoom.png IndoraptorHand2.png IndoraptorChasesMaisie.png IndoraptorStuck.png IndoraptorStuckRoaring.png IndoraptorOutsideWindow.png IndoraptorCage.png IndoraptorShadow.png IndoraptorCage2.png IndoraptorCage3.png IndoraptorCage5.png IndoraptorCage4.png BlueAttacksIndoraptor.png BlueAttacksIndoraptor 2.png jwfk_7289239723170.jpg jwfk_8279832793147942.jpg screen_shot_2018_04_18_at_9_28_41_pm_by_zalgo529-dc97xcu.png Screenshot 2018-04-19 at 10.05.23 PM.png finaltrailer7426s8y.png Screenshot 2018-04-24 at 8.29.30 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-08 at 7.01.42 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-08 at 7.02.26 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-08 at 7.01.48 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 2.58.19 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 2.58.31 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 3.01.26 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 3.02.11 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 3.02.28 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 3.04.20 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 3.03.55 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 3.06.26 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 at 3.06.17 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 4.10.10 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 4.10.13 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 4.10.40 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 4.10.42 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-12 at 12.12.07 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-12 at 12.12.31 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-04 at 4.11.56 PM.png 9999.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-15 at 3.05.12 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-16 at 3.30.34 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-16 at 3.48.39 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-16 at 3.48.27 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-16 at 3.48.17 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-20 at 5.46.35 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-20 at 5.46.49 PM.png Jurassic_world_fallen_kingdom_indoraptor_v2_by_sonichedgehog2-dcdnuhu.png Screenshot_2018-06-14_at_1.04.52_AM.png Screenshot_2018-06-14_at_1.05.09_AM.png Screenshot_2018-06-14_at_1.05.27_AM.png Screenshot_2018-06-14_at_1.05.44_AM.png Screenshot_2018-06-14_at_1.31.12_AM.png Screenshot_2018-06-14_at_1.32.46_AM.png Screenshot_2018-06-14_at_1.03.59_AM.png Screenshot_2018-06-14_at_1.04.15_AM.png Screenshot_2018-06-14_at_1.35.27_AM.png Screenshot_2018-06-14_at_1.35.38_AM.png Jurassic_world_fallen_kingdom_indoraptor_v3_by_sonichedgehog2-dcexfi8.png JURASSIC WORLD 2 Extended Clip - Special Look 9.jpg JURASSIC WORLD 2 Extended Clip - Special Look 8.jpg indoroaring.png Screenshot 2018-06-17 at 7.18.46 PM.png|''Indoraptor'' trying to toss Blue off its back Screenshot 2018-06-21 at 11.40.06 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-21 at 11.40.07 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-21 at 11.40.24 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-21 at 11.40.41 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-21 at 11.41.14 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-21 at 11.41.24 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-21 at 11.41.39 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-21 at 11.41.55 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-21 at 11.42.06 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-21 at 11.42.17 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-21 at 11.42.19 PM.png indoonroof.jpg |-|Toys= A toy of the Indoraptor will be released as part of the toyline for . It is fully articulated, allowing its body to be flexibly posed in various ways. DWMr-d1VwAExtvz.jpg|Fully-articulated Indoraptor toy. DWMsEWKV4AEWDnt.jpg|The Back of the Packaging FVW27 01.jpeg|Promotional image of the standard Indoraptor action fgure from the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom toy line on the Mattel website bdv-indoraptor.jpg|A 12 inches Indoraptor figure from the Basic Dino Value assortment 2018elecindo.jpg|An electronic Indoraptor figure FU30984lg.jpg|''Indoraptor'' Funko pop LEGO A LEGO model of the Indoraptor will be released in the Lockwood Manor LEGO set. LEGO JW Indoraptor.png |-| Games= Jurassic World Facts App Indoraptor appears in the Jurassic World Facts app, which scans the toy. When released in early March, it's stated that the Indoraptor uses echolocation more effectively than bats, as well as being able to move at high speeds in complete darkness. Once unlocked, it reveals that the Indoraptor is always hungry and hunting for prey, is aggressive towards any living being,has a relevantly high intelligence rate, like the Indominus rex, and weighs around 2,200 pounds, which is about the weight of a cow and a half. IndoFact1.png IndoFact2.png ''Jurassic World: Alive ''Indoraptor will be featured in Jurassic World: Alive. Screenshot 2018-05-18 at 5.09.31 PM.png ''Jurassic World: The Game ''see Indoraptor/JW: TG Indoraptor appears as a super-hybrid in Jurassic World: The Game. Screenshot 2018-06-21 at 5.53.00 PM.png|Base form Screenshot 2018-06-21 at 5.46.25 PM.png|Level 20 Screenshot 2018-06-21 at 5.47.24 PM.png|Level 30 Screenshot 2018-06-21 at 5.48.46 PM.png|Fully maxed fr:Indoraptor ru:Индораптор es:Indoraptor Behind the Scenes The animatronic for the Indoraptor reveal skin peeling away and a sickly looking mouth. Colin Trevorrow hints that the Indoraptor may be mentally unstable or even sick throughout his appearance in the movie. References Navigation Category:Dinosaur hybrids Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Alive hybrids Category:Male characters Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs